First Times
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: First Times for a Rogue Demon Hunter and first times for a government soldier. Some of those first times are with each other. WesleyRiley slash.
1. Default Chapter

Here's something that will hopefully be cute and simple. With no real plot other than simple romance. Pick a pairing and let them get together. Though Polo picked the pairing. It's proving to be a nice break from the far too long and twisty Spike/Wes/Gunn that's going on. It is set sometime after Wes left but before Riley showed up.

This hasn't been beta'd. If, however, you'd like to beta this, and several other stories I'm sure including the above mentioned threesome, please email me. I've been looking for someone to beta my Angel/Buffy verse fics. Email at either dreametcher or jonostarsmore Thank you.

Now, please enjoy and review. More to come later.

Edit: I've spellchecked it properly and broken it into shorter chapters. Hopefully it'll be better now. I do apologize for my utter lazyness. Still looking for a beta please.

**First Times**

Another day, gorgeously sunny with the open road laid out before him. New adventures waiting over the horizon. New enemies to defeat. New friends, lovers, partners to meet. ...Just like the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that.

There were no adventures. No people to meet. No demons to slay. Unless you counted the one about a week ago now, but as he hadn't actually slain it so much as hid behind a dumpster when it had managed to corner him…. Well, suffice to say that he didn't count it.

Rogue Demon Hunter indeed. The demons were far more likely to hunt him as anything else.

And now he faced another day of trying to what? Prove himself? To who? No one was left and even if there had been, none of them would care.

His father may as well have disowned him and Wesley had the suspicion that if Roger Wyndham-Pryce actually knew where his son was he'd be getting a call stating just that. His father hadn't even offered to help him get back to England, after all. Back home. It wasn't a call Wesley was looking forward to if – when – it came.

Giles and his little…band of followers. They hadn't even given him a lick of a chance. He was condemned before he'd even opened his mouth and every word – every move – since then had simply made everything worse. For them and him. And he couldn't even blame them for it. By the time he had tried to redeem himself, realized how terribly he was failing them all, it had been too late.

Now he was out here, dressed in leather, riding a bike and wielding a cross bow. Having the gall to call himself a Hunter. He was lucky he hadn't shot himself in the foot. Yet. Surely that was only a matter of time.

Trying to prove himself to nobody because nobody was left and nobody cared.

Now he was out for one more day of the same. It would seem that he didn't know when it was best to give up.

With a sigh, Wesley looked off down that long stretch of road again, flanked on both sides by the ever more exciting wheat fields that were nearly all Iowa actually seemed to contain. Which wasn't true, he knew, but at times it certainly seemed a never ending dismal sight. He supposed that it could be considered soothing, relaxing. …He was seriously beginning to miss Chicago. Plenty of decent bars there, good to either con someone playing darts or pool, or maybe let someone take him home for the night. Both good ways to knock him out of any contemplating moods that threatened to turn far too self-pitying. Perhaps he could stop in the next city here and get himself sloshed.

Plan now firmly set in his mind, he pulled out of the parking lot of the small hotel he had stayed at, heading down the long stretch of road into the sun, noise from the bike ripping through the early morning silence.

Two towns and he wasn't sure how many miles later the sun was beginning to set behind him and he blew past a green sign that announced his arrival to the town of Huxley.

It was, perhaps, a little early to be stopping for the night – he more often drove well into the dark – but honestly he couldn't care less. The thought of that drink still plagued him. Maybe he could even find a warm body for the night. Plus, one never knew, evil could be afoot in Huxley.

Only as he drove slowly along the streets, eyes on the lookout for a bar of any sort, it quickly became apparent that there simply wasn't one.

Well…surely there would be much more evil afoot in the next town. A town with a bar in it preferably.

Luckily enough there was a small town not too far outside of Huxley, complete with easy to find bar. Nothing much, small and probably only sparsely crowded if the lack of any amount of vehicles outside was indication. But, at least it was something.

He pulled up in the small gravel lot, in front of the windows so that he'd be able to keep one eye on the bike. Last thing he need was to have his only transportation stolen or vandalized. Not too mention his saddlebags were there. Everything he had left was there. The thought was depressingly sobering.

Kicking his thoughts away from the maudlin, Wesley moved to the door and stepped in. Dark, and clean and…sort of homey. Probably, he wasn't going to be able to bring anyone back to a hotel. The only patrons appeared to be two older men at the bar and a group of what looked to be college kids in a booth at one corner.

So one option was ruled out. That didn't mean he couldn't still have that drink. He slid onto a bar stool at the opposite end of the bar from the two men. He didn't particularly want a conversation unless it was one that was likely to lead to a press of warm bodies. Even then he didn't particularly want a conversation.

He ordered whatever they had on tap, not caring what as it would all taste like crap anyway. At least it would help to quench his throat, dry from dust kicked up by the bike for hours on end, and he could start up on the more heavy drinks later. The **cheap** heavy drinks, that was. Money was a tight commodity and he was unlikely to get any here. Drink too much and he would wind up sleeping on the streets with no money to buy gas for the bike the next day. A situation he didn't particularly enjoy and he sighed once more to himself. Perhaps **a** drink was all that he would be having this evening. Bloody perfect.

He nursed his beer slowly, savoring this small thing at least, pleased that it didn't even taste half bad, and let the soft noise from the others in the bar fall away.

The last thing – well one of the last things – he'd expected when he glanced around he didn't know how long later, was for someone to be sitting next to him. Let alone a young good looking someone. Dark hair, dark eyes, he seemed to blend into the dim shadowed light of the bar.

Evil really was afoot in Huxley. Or…around it, in any case.

Heart racing at the thought that here, at last, would be his first kill, he would be able to call himself a Rogue Demon Hunter and actually have it be true. He didn't let any expression other than mild interest cross his face though. Hoped that the vampire would just take his racing pulse as excited fear. Which it was but with a different spin on it.

Which was exactly what the vampire seemed to assume as intense eyes traveled along Wesley's body, making no effort to hide the obvious heat in that gaze. Wesley made no attempt to hide the stab of arousal that coursed through him in automatic reaction. It may have mortified him that even a vampire could set him off like that but for the moment it worked in his favor.

The vampire lifted his gaze back to Wesley's face, eyebrow rising in a silent question. Wesley didn't bother with an answer, turning back toward the bar to down the last of his drink and then get to his feet. He didn't look to the vampire as he walked out of the bar but he could feel himself being followed.

Outside, the vampire was there and instantly taking the lead, hand fisting in Wesley's shirt to drag him along and give Wesley no choice about following to the back of the bar. Not that Wesley was going to complain, willingly letting himself be drug, hand slipping into his jacket to grasp the stake that lay hidden there.

He drew the stake just as the vampire turned, shoving Wes up against the hard wall of the bar with enough force to drive the air from him with a gasp, hand releasing its grip on the stake in surprise as fear suddenly skyrocketed and the stake clattered away.

The hard press of the vampire's body against his made him look up and into yellow eyes. The vampire, it would seem, was less than impressed.

Wesley forced himself to meet those eyes, masking the fear with a show of bravado that he was well aware never worked. The vampire looked amused as his eyes flicked from Wesley's down to the stake.

"You didn't really think a pathetic thing like you could do anything, did you?" A deep voice laced through with a growl.

Wesley gasped as the vampire pushed forward, pressing him harder against the unforgiving brick wall. He tried not to stammer in his response, suddenly and absurdly being reminded of himself as a boy being chastised by his father.

"Perhaps I could do more than you'd think."

A hand fisted in his hair had him gasping, a strangled noise coming from his throat when his head was jerked roughly to the side. He tried unsuccessfully to repress the shudder that ran through him when the vampire's lips touched his neck.

"Why don't you show me then?" It was whispered against his neck, cool lips brushing over too hot skin. The lewdness of the question was obvious, made more so by the sudden press of the vampire's hard length against Wesley's thigh.

No way to even make a show of hiding his fear now. He whimpered. Would have thrashed against the vampire's hold had he not been so firmly pinned. He, at least, had the presence of mind to try and grapple in his jacket for the cross he also had hidden.

Unforgiving fingers wrapped around his wrist, digging hard into sensitive flesh and Wesley cried out at the sudden pain. He released the almost grip he'd had on the cross.

Lord. He was going to die behind a bar in a town he couldn't quite remember the name of.

Only maybe not because shoes crunched over gravel and he realized that he'd had his eyes clenched shut. They snapped opened now though, trying to crane his head against the vampire's grip on his hair and his eyes widened at what he was sure was one of the college kids from in the bar standing behind the vampire. He had to warn the kid to get out.

But if Wesley had heard the kid coming then surely the vampire had heard first. Voice laced with menace, the vampire didn't even spare the kid a glance as he spoke.

"Best not to meddle in others affairs, human."

Wesley could only watch helplessly as the kid stepped forward. Not at all intimidated if the look of pissed off determination over his face was anything to go by. Which Wesley rather gathered it was, especially as the kid ignored the low growl from the vampire and looked very much prepared to hit him.

"I think you'd better step away."

Wesley could feel the vampire's lips turning up to a smirk against his neck. A whispered 'don't move' from the vampire, too quiet for the kid to hear, had Wesley nearly frozen against the wall as the vampire did as told. Stepping away from Wesley and turning to fix the kid with his demon gaze instead.

The kid didn't even step back, didn't even loose an iota of that steely determination, even in the face of a vampire.

That could have had everything to do with the fact that the next thing Wesley saw was the kid's fist slamming into the vampire's face with deadly precision. The kid dropped then, leg sweeping out to knock into the vampire's and topple him to the ground with a snarl. All executed with smooth deliberation.

That seemed to break Wesley from his frozen state. As the vampire hit the ground, Wesley moved, dropping to his hands and knees to scrabble for the stake. He managed to get hold of it in one searching hand.

The vampire snarled, made to lunge at the kid and most likely rip his throat out. Mid-lunge though and the stake that Wesley had hurled at the last moment buried itself in the vampire's chest. He looked a little irritated before disintegrating into dust.

The kid only stared for a moment - or three - before quietly moving over to Wesley, who was still on his knees, and held out a hand to help him up. Wesley took it and let himself be hauled up by the strong grip. He was grinning and couldn't quite find it in him to bother to care about stopping himself.

His first kill, the thing that now truly let him be the Rogue Demon Hunter he claimed. True it hadn't exactly been the most traditional method of killing a vampire. And he **had** had help of sorts. But who cared? The point was that **he** had been the one to know what to do and as such **he** had been the one to ultimately and permanently deal with it.

He really should stop the manic grinning though before he scared the poor kid away. Who was probably traumatized over the whole, admittedly bizarre, incident. His grin faded as a look of concern passed over his features instead.

"Are you-" They both started the question. Wesley cut off with a smile to answer. "I'm fine. With much thanks to you."

"Yeah. You're welcome." Wesley got a slight smile in return but didn't miss the way the kid's eyes quickly flicked to what was left of the dust of the vampire before he focused back on Wesley. "About what just happened... Uh, what just happened?"

"Ah, yes. You're probably better off drawing your own conclusions." He went on before the kid could question him. "My name is Wesley. Wyndham-Pryce."

The kid looked like he was about to protest but after a moment he reached out a hand to Wesley once more, this time to shake. Wesley took it without hesitation and the kid returned the introduction. "Riley Finn."

"Well, thank you for the assistance." That grin was starting to make its appearance again. "Perhaps you'd let me buy you a drink as a thank you?" Not that he could exactly afford to lose the money but, well, this called for a celebration and anyway, he could always win it back at the next city in a game of darts or pool.

Riley only hesitated briefly before intrigue clearly won out and he smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Wesley had an inkling that his agreement had more to do with pumping Wesley for information over the strange event than anything but honestly didn't care. His mood had changed and he could use a bit of company. Besides, he had no intention of telling Riley anything about any of the evils that lurked in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"...There's actually a notorious amount of evil things lurking about in the shadows," Wesley finished his dialogue and promptly tried to take another sip out of his glass. Which he discovered was empty so grabbed the bottle to refill it. Until he realized there was already a hand on the bottle and that it was already refilling the glass for him. He was beginning to become suspicious at how many times that had already happened over the night.

Riley had listened to everything that Wesley had to say - which was a considerable amount - with such attentiveness that it had only made Wesley want to say more. It was a rare thing when people actually listened to what he had to say but Riley just seemed to soak it all eagerly up. And after the initial shock and denial, the sudden knowledge of the existence of vampires and demons didn't really seem to rattle him. Or he was just very good at hiding it. Or Wes was just too drunk to notice whether Riley was freaking out or not.

Riley nodded as Wesley finished, sitting back in his chair as he had been leant slightly forward the entire time that Wesley had been talking. They had gotten a small booth in the back at Riley's insistence that they would want the privacy. He seemed now to be mulling over everything that Wesley had said. Wesley waved his somehow half empty glass at him. Or was that half full? To eliminate that little conundrum he quickly drank down the last half. This was actually sort of depressing to think that the glass was now completely empty and so he filled it again. There.

Riley was still waiting patiently for Wesley to actually say something.

"You realize that I'm only telling you any of this due to the fact I'm utterly drunk?"

Riley smiled and looked amused. "Of course."

"And that you can't tell anyone? Most people are ill equipped to handle the news that the monster under their bed could be real."

Riley seemed to take a moment to decipher what Wesley had said and Wesley had a brief flash of wondering whether he was still speaking English or if he hadn't lapsed into another language altogether and not realized. He had an embarrassing tendency to do so whenever he drank too much. It was generally the sign that he should stop.

After a moment though Riley seemed to understand and nodded. "I understand."

It wasn't good enough for Wesley who lurched up in his chair, banged his elbows down on the table to hold himself up, then reached across to grab at Riley's shirt. All after setting his drink safely to the side, of course.

"You must promise," he hissed out, trying to put as much severity in the tone as he could.

Riley's expression switched from surprised, amused and finally to a humoring sort of seriousness. Wes thought seriously about frowning at him but quickly decided that he had neither the energy nor the inclination to bother.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

Wesley studied him critically for a moment, trying to decide if Riley was trying to hide humor in his voice.

"Good," Wes said almost warily. He didn't notice that his hands were still clenching at Riley's shirt, almost hanging on as if it would help him to keep his already well kept balance. Then warm hands were covering his own and gently prying them loose. Wesley blinked.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Riley repeated himself. Then his lips twitched up into a half smile as he finally got Wesley to let go of his shirt and placed his hands down carefully on the table. "I also think you've had enough to drink."

Wesley stared at him. Still leant half over the table and with his hands now spread flat over the surface. He stared as Riley reached into the wallet that had mysteriously materialized into his hand to draw out some money. Vaguely, he wondered when it had turned from him buying Riley a drink to Riley buying him a drink. Or…many drinks. He felt he should make at least a token protest but apparently his mouth didn't agree as it refused to move. Also it was probably more important that he stop staring at Riley who was now standing and looking down at Wesley with that amused look again.

Wesley suddenly found the effort to scowl at him. "You did this on purpose," he accused Riley adamantly. Riley's lips definitely twitched towards a smile, belying his words entirely.

"Did what?"

"You kept refilling my glass so that I'd tell you everything." He was beginning to sulk. Trust him to not even be able to keep a simple secret that he had been entrusted with. And here came the maudlin part of being drunk.

Riley shrugged a little and had the grace to look sheepish. Wesley glared at him some more despite the fact that it seemed to be having no effect.

"You could simply have asked."

"I did."

Wesley thought about that for a moment before his face fell. "...Oh yes. Well...you know you haven't got to pay for this," Wesley jumped tracks as Riley moved to place the money that he had drawn from his wallet down on the table.

"Think of it as thanks for telling me everything." Riley smiled disarmingly.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." His words were beginning to sound a little slurred even to him. Horribly, he wondered if this meant he was beginning to sober up a touch. It may have been time to get home. Riley seemed to agree with him.

"Come on, Wesley; think it's time we got out of here. Head home."

"Yes, you're probably right. Except home is in England and I can't exactly go back there," he slurred as Riley took hold of him by the elbow to help haul him up when Wesley seemed to have some difficulty with it on his own. Standing also seemed to be presenting him with a bit of trouble but luckily Riley's hands didn't leave their grip on his elbows.

Riley's perpetual amusement with him seemed to be going nowhere and while Wesley would have liked to look put out over it this would probably only amuse him more.

"Well where are you staying then?"

Wesley though about it before a horror stricken look came over his face. "I hadn't thought about it."

The answer seemed to come as no surprise to Riley who gave a nod and a smile that told Wesley it was okay. Not a thing that a lot of people ever told Wesley. "There's a hotel not too far from here. It's decent and cheap. I'll take you." That statement left there to be no questions about it which made Wesley want to protest on that principal alone. He didn't though, only nodded meekly. Then immediately gave Riley a suspicious look.

"Are you propositioning me?"

Riley seemed a little taken aback at that before his face quickly recomposed itself. Clearly the thought hadn't even crossed his mind and Wesley's face fell. Riley gave a smile that seemed to be on the nervous side despite the confidence that had seemed to cling to him since Wesley had first laid eyes on him.

"Actually, I'm just working on the assumption that there's no way you'll be able to drive any amount of distance. If you can even get out the front door."

"...Oh." Wesley's voice came out in a very embarrassing squeak. Luckily, he was far too drunk to bother with being properly embarrassed. "I wouldn't mind if you were, you know," he added on as an afterthought.

Riley looked like he was trying desperately not to blush. "I'll, uh; I'll keep that in mind."

Guilt hit Wesley at the tone in Riley's voice. He was making the poor boy uncomfortable and that had never been Wesley's intention. None of this had been his intention. Passing out really seemed like the best option about now. His body seemed to agree with him as his legs - which had up till then been cooperating, though that could well be due to the continued support of Riley's hands at his elbows - picked that moment to buckle and pitch him forward.

Riley's hands suddenly slid up to his shoulders were the only thing that kept Wesley from tipping over onto his face. Good Lord, but he knew how to make an impression...

Riley was laughing though, the vibrations traveling along his arms to the grip that kept Wesley on his feet. "Looks like I'm just going to have to carry you straight to the bed."

Wesley simply blinked at him. Less than a second after the words were out and Riley's eyes widened as he tripped over the next ones.

"I mean...that...," he sighed. "Let's just get you to the hotel."

I think that may be a good idea," Wesley agreed. Although when Wesley turned to try and take a step forward it became clear that Riley might just have to carry him to bed after all.

An arm slung around his waist did wonders though and Riley made him drape his arm across Riley's shoulders. Walking actually seemed to be possible now. As did passing out but that could probably wait till a better time.

They made their way carefully out of the bar, Riley going slowly in order to give Wesley the time to properly negotiate the extra set of feet.

Riley's ride was an old beat up gray - possibly at one point blue - Buick car. It didn't exactly look road safe and after a brief look - and Riley's insurance that they wouldn't have to be in it for long - Wesley got in. Wesley somehow managed to fasten his seatbelt and they were off, the great gray beast grinding into gear as it pulled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Wesley woke up with the mother of all hangovers in a bed he didn't know in a room he didn't remember getting, that he realized he'd left his life sitting unprotected in a bar's parking lot.

"Oh, bugger."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to fruitySpirit for the beta. :)

**Chapter Three**

On second thought, leaping out of bed may not have been the best plan. Too late now though, Wesley was already standing on shaky legs, painfully thudding head gripped in his hands. He stood there for a moment fighting the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. When it had dimmed to an overall feeling of lightheadedness - which, he was grateful to note, had the side effect of making the thudding in his head seem much more distant and bearable - he dropped his hands limply to his sides and stared about the room that he found himself in.

A hotel room. Plain, with peeling wallpaper but it was clean. Kind of nice actually and he had certainly stayed in far worse places. He didn't really remember getting or coming up to the room beyond a vague recollection of nearly tripping down stairs and being stopped by strong hands. And then a rather fierce argument about how the key card was meant to go into the lock.

Riley. He blushed profusely at the thought of how he had acted the other day. The poor boy probably thought him a raving lunatic. Or just a plain idiot.

His head throbbed as his thoughts threatened to turn back to the self-depreciating. Lord, how he hated the morning after.

He was still fully dressed, hadn't even bothered to kick his shoes off before collapsing onto the bed. His ribs were sore where the stake in his jacket pocket had been jabbing him all night. Not to mention the leather trousers that he could barely sit in comfortably were even more of a pain to sleep in. He winced slightly.

Patting down his jacket pocket, he discovered that he did indeed still have his wallet which was a small mercy indeed. Besides that he carried a stake, cross, small bottle of holy water, and a retractable knife. Always be prepared. He could now only hope that his bike had been left undisturbed over night. He glanced at his watch. And apparently through most of the day as well. He had slept right through to evening.

Stepping across the sparsely furnished room to the large window, he pulled the blinds back, eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden light in the previously dim room. The sun would be down within a few hours. It was time he got moving.

As much as he craved a coffee or three as a pick-me-up, he didn't dare waste another moment. His entire livelihood had been on that bike. He strode out the door, managing the stairs this time with a little more grace - though admittedly not much - and ignoring the front desk clerk's call of 'have a good day', he strode right through and out the door. At which point, standing outside the building and blinking about, he realized he had absolutely no clue where he was or where to go. Riley had said that it wasn't far from bar to hotel, Wesley could probably find it by simply walking. But, the way trouble seemed to trail him, he'd probably manage to get lost. He went back inside, much to the seemingly bored clerk's delight, and asked for directions.

He was only a few blocks away from the bar. It didn't take him long to find it and he half ran towards the parking lot, head pounding along with his feet as they hit the ground, fully expecting to see the worst.

What he actually saw was a young dark blond - and quite good looking - guy leaning up against his bike. Riley.

Relief washing over him, Wesley half stumbled up to the bike and resisted the urge to give it a hug. He resisted the urge to give Riley - who was grinning at him broadly and looking quite pleased with himself - a hug as well. Riley straightened as Wesley approached, breathing a little heavily due to the hung over jogging.

"Figured you'd end up back here sooner or later," Riley remarked as Wesley worked on gaining some composure. He didn't so much succeed as look absolutely baffled.

"My bike. I had to make sure it was still here."

Riley's grin didn't lesson as he patted the bike's seat. "Still here. Made sure to keep an eye on it. Figured you probably had some pretty important stuff on here."

Wesley could only look grateful. "Everything. This was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

In fact, everything that Riley had done so far had been incredibly thoughtful. Maybe not the getting him drunk so he'd spill his knowledge part. But everything else. Rescuing him in the first place, buying him drinks - never mind the nefarious purpose, finding him a hotel and now watching over his bike. Wesley had given Riley any number of opportunities to take full advantage of him and Riley hadn't taken one of them.

Wesley felt a sudden flash of shame over his cheeks. He had been anything but thoughtful towards Riley. Had acted like a complete prat, which, lets face it, he often was. He looked away from Riley, feeling an embarrassed grimace pull at his face.

Riley instantly seemed to be concerned. "Are you okay? Hangover bothering you?"

Wesley nodded slightly. It was easy to blame his sudden discomfort on the hangover, which was still pounding at his head and the mere mention of it seemed to bring it into sharp focus. It made him flinch slightly and he brought a hand up to rub at his temple.

"Come on. I'll get you a coffee, perk you right up," Riley offered, smile in his voice.

"Actually," Wesley started, looking back to Riley. "I was rather hoping you'd accept an invitation to dinner." His eyes widened - as did Riley's - when he caught how that sounded and he quickly backtracked. "That is...as a thank you. I'd be in a lot of trouble now if it hadn't been for you." This did absolutely nothing to ease the awkwardness from the situation.

To Wesley's surprise though - and slight envy for Riley's ability to do so - Riley had gathered his composure and was nodding in agreement. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Wesley gave him a nervous smile; suddenly incredibly self-conscious about how he looked, which he could only assume was hideous after last night. He hadn't even thought to straighten himself out before rushing from the hotel. And here it sounded far too much like Riley was agreeing to go out on a date. Which brought up all sorts of doubts in Wesley's mind, but he pushed them aside. He would thank Riley with dinner and then make his way to the next town.

"Wonderful. Is there someplace you know of that would be suitable?"

"Yeah. There's a place a couple blocks from here. You can't miss it since it's the only actual restaurant, unless you want to head back into Huxley."

"It sounds fine. I'll meet you there in an hour?" No way was Wesley about to go out on a date - simple thank you dinner - looking how he could only imagine that he looked. Which could only be even more of a wreck when he was standing next to someone who, he easily admitted, looked as good as Riley did.

Riley looked as though he understood, giving a word of confirmation. Plans set for the evening, Wesley moved to walk around Riley so he could get to his bike. After an awkward moment of neither knowing which way to go, which left Riley looking amused and Wesley blushing slightly, Wes was on his bike, firing it up and heading off to go get himself looking decent.

He considered heading back to the hotel. Maybe get the room for one more night once it seemed like he wasn't about to be getting out of this town tonight anyway. Dinner wouldn't allow for it though. Not if he wanted to show Riley a proper time. He sighed slightly, giving a rueful smile and a shake of his head.

After dinner he would have to move on, hopefully save enough money for gas so that he could at least get to the next large city and scrape together a bit of money again. He had walked himself straight into this dinner after all and he wasn't particularly sure that he wanted to back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Only one more chapter after this one. This is now from Riley's perspective. Hope you like.

Part Four

Wesley cleaned up exceedingly well. It was the first thing Riley thought when he caught sight of the man walking through the doors, casting his gaze over the restaurant until he laid his sights on Riley and began to make his way over. As disheveled as Wesley had looked running up to him in the parking lot, he looked great now. Wearing a slightly washed out dark navy casual suit that seemed a tad too big for him, but it somehow managed to work. His hair was neatly combed, parted and set instead of sticking up at all random angles. The glasses made the whole picture look entirely cute.

It was a lot easier to think about Wes' appearance than about what he had been told yesterday amongst the drunken rambling. Thoughts of guys and sex in the same sentence made him uncomfortable. Thoughts of demons in any sentence made him even more uncomfortable.

He really didn't know what the hell he was doing here. It was nothing more than an opportunity to completely mortify him. But he had to know...

About the demons. About what he could do to help. Because that's what he did. When he was a kid, it was helping the world from the evil minions of whatever imaginary beasts might be invading the Earth that day. When he was a teenager, it was stopping the bullies from picking on the weaker kids. Now that he was an adult, it was protecting his country as best he could.

Only now he found out that he wasn't doing the best he could because he didn't know that half the things he should be protecting his country from were even around. Didn't know that the imaginary beasts he'd thought up as a kid, might be a little more real than he'd imagined after all.

And, as always, he wanted to help. Wesley was providing him with the chance to do that. It he could convince the man to talk about it some more, preferably without getting him drunk first. That only ever worked the first time.

Wesley was smiling as he took the seat opposite Riley at the small table. Riley couldn't help but smile back, the already apparent awkwardness showing through Wesley's smile and again his thoughts drifted back to cute. Possibly adorable but he refused to entertain the thoughts for long enough that it actually got that far.

"Glad you made it. How's your hangover?"

Wesley ducked his head a little at the question. Riley smiled his amusement at the man's behavior. "It's fine, thank you." He eyed Riley shrewdly once he seemed to get his courage back. "I noticed you don't seem to have any problems."

"Teach you to drink quite so much." It was surprisingly easy to fall into a sort of playful bantering with Wesley. The man's tension and awkwardness nearly bled off of him and he raised a haughty eyebrow at Riley.

"Perhaps if someone hadn't been slipping me more at every opportunity."

Instead of replying with some flippant remark, Riley leant forward a bit, wanting to come back to the entire reason why he considered them both to be here. "I was curious."

Wesley seemed momentarily thrown by the change, his eyes darting quickly about the quiet restaurant before settling back on Riley. He leaned forward as well. "I can't really see why anyone would be curious about...demons." His voice went so quiet on the last word that Riley had to strain to hear him. "The usual reaction is screaming and running the other direction as fast as one can."

Riley could only shrug. "I'm not the usual person." The look that Wesley gave him at that comment made him think about boys and sex again. Or Wesley and sex. He carried on quickly. "I want to help."

Wesley was shaking his head before he had finished getting the words out. "It takes a tremendous amount of knowledge and training to be able to-" The waiter came then, Wesley cutting his words off abruptly at the interruption.

They each placed their orders, Riley not missing the way that Wesley ordered the cheapest thing and following suit. Once the waiter was away again, he continued before Wesley could.

"I'm a military agent, I have training."

Despite looking impressed, Wesley still protested. "Still, it takes...an entire lifetime to prepare for something like this. You can't just fumble on to it and expect to suddenly know-"

"Then teach me."

Wesley instantly tripped over his words, giving Riley a look of shock. "I...Pardon?"

"Teach me about demons." Wesley shushed him and he lowered his voice. "You seem to know a lot. Show it to me."

The awkwardness was instantly back, Wesley's shoulders tensed and he didn't quite meet Riley's eye. "I doubt that would be a very good idea." Wesley's entire manner said 'don't push'. With a sigh Riley let it go, giving a slight nod.

There had to be some way that he could find to help though, and he was sure that the answer laid within this man. Rogue Demon Hunter.

For now though, he laid off, not wanting Wesley to close off. Not giving up by any means but waiting for the right moment.

Wesley relaxed marginally after a moment, giving Riley a small forced smile and obviously trying to switch the topic onto something more neutral. Riley went with it, listening as Wesley stumbled his way through one topic to another.

By the end of the night, Wesley seemed to have relaxed again. While the awkwardness had its charms, Riley far preferred him like this. Rested back in his seat and not constantly watching what he said or the moves he made. It made for both of them being more comfortable.

As the evening wound down, both of them having eaten their decently good meals and now just sipping at coffee while they waited for the bill, Wesley began to look uncertain again. Riley gave a tilt of his head and waited for whatever it was Wesley had wanted to say.

"I must admit to being surprised that you're still here," he put forth stiltedly, as if the words could make Riley remember himself and leave.

Riley just frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Wesley paused for an embarrassing moment. "Well you're clearly only here for the demon...aspect of it all. And since you didn't...get what you wanted...I thought..." He trailed off but Riley didn't need to hear the rest anyway.

Riley smiled with a small shake of his head. He reached a hand out to clasp over Wes' shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring and Wes jumped slightly in reaction. "I like the company as well."

"Oh." As much as he may have been trying, he couldn't hide the pleased reaction. Which pleased Riley as well and he grinned.

When they'd finally gone and Wesley had paid the bill, they'd found themselves out in the parking lot, hesitating over parting on their different ways. Riley to his car, Wesley to his bike.

Riley wasn't just talking when he'd said he liked to the company. Wesley was proving to be fascinating as well as nice to look at. "If you're sticking around awhile we could head out again tomorrow. I'll show you the sights of Huxley." He tried to grin. Not show the nervousness he felt. It sounded like he was asking Wesley out on a date and if he were being completely honest with himself he could admit that he kind of was.

But Wesley was hesitating before he'd finished. "Actually, I...I've got to be going. No rest for the good fighters, you know. And I can make quite a few miles before sunrise."

"Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea? Traveling at night. With the vampire's and...things." Disappointment was evident no matter how much he tried to hide it. And he was sure he would never get used to saying the word 'vampire' in such seriousness. Wasn't really sure if it was something he wanted to get used to.

"I've done so before. Plus, considering my job, I'd say it would be a good thing to run into a vampire." Wesley was smiling slightly at him. He also wasn't making any move towards his bike.

"But your hangover. You should probably sleep that off. Wouldn't want to cause an accident."

Amused for a moment, Wesley seemed about to agree with him before the man sighed and shook his head. "I can't."

"If you need a place to stay you're welcome to stay with me." He put the offer out without thought, surprised to hear himself say it but not regretting it. He didn't give up quite so easily and maybe with a bit more talking Wes could come around and teach him the demonology he seemed so fluent in.

Wesley seemed as surprised to hear the words as Riley was to say them. There was a moment's silence before he began to nod. "It would be nice to get a proper sleep."

Riley had to beam in happy triumph. "So you'll come home with me?"

Another pause and then Wesley was nodding, returning Riley's smile with a smaller one. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'm sure Grandma would love to me you."

Wesley paled, eyebrows raising. "...Grandma?"

But Riley was ignoring him, already turned and headed for his car, tossing a grin back over his shoulder at Wesley. "Come on. You can follow me."

Wesley nodded slowly and Riley got into his car, the sound of Wesley's bike started up a moment later and he pulled out of the parking lot, headed back towards Huxley with a Rogue Demon Hunter on his trail.

The house was small, surrounded on all sides by acres of fields. Located only a few minutes outside of Huxley, it was even more in the middle of nowhere. Riley loved it.

Loved to come and visit whether there might be a reason for it or not. It was nice just to come when he could and let everything else, stresses of being young, of being in the military, of being maybe not completely straight… It all didn't matter here. It all seemed small. Where he could just walk through the field paths with his grandparents' dogs and not worry about any of it.

Beside him, Wesley was looking more dubious about it all. Riley gave him an encouraging smile and with a sigh Wesley threw his leg over the bike and stood, looking ahead at the dark house.

The lights were out; meaning no one was probably home and the dogs were already beginning to bark at the sound of a strange vehicle. Wesley was looking worried so Riley leaned a bit closer to speak in a teasingly amused tone.

"They're harmless."

"Your grandparents?"

Riley stifled a laugh. "The dogs. But them too."

"Oh." Wesley was nervous, brushing down his jacket, making himself look presentable, which he already was.

Riley sighed, the smile still there but loosing that teasing edge. "You're fine."

He got a baffled look in return. "So your grandparents are simply okay with you bringing a strange man home?" Wesley sounded a little less than convinced that this would be true.

And when phrased like that, Riley was a little unsure as well. "They're not in anyways. Come on."

Pushing aside anymore hesitation, he stepped off towards the house, relieved to hear Wesley's footsteps following him in. Two happy, tail-wagging dogs greeted him as he opened the door, ignoring Wesley in his favor. Riley stooped to give them both the requisite pats once he was in the door.

When he looked back up from them Wesley was still hanging back, in the doorway but not actually stepping through. Wesley smiled at his attention and stepped in, looking about as he did so, speaking casually.

"One of the first rules about demons. Never invite anyone in, you can never tell when it might turn out to be a vampire."

Riley listened to the words and smiled. "Does this mean you've changed your mind?" he asked hopefully.

But Wesley gave a shake of his head. "Merely giving you some pointers."

"It's a start."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, hey, check out, the last chapter. It's been done for a long time but I keep forgetting to post here. Well, here it is now. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are of the good. :)

**Part the last...**

Riley had been right, his grandma had thought that Wesley was entirely becoming and a 'proper young man'. And then had congratulated Riley on his good choice which had left Riley blushing and going into instant denial and Wesley looking strangely amused with the whole thing.

She had kept them for a while, grilling Wesley who seemed to take it surprisingly well, straight-backed and polite. They'd then been sent upstairs to bed with promises that she wouldn't disturb them. Which also meant that she had sent them to the same room, overruling Riley's stuttered protests when he realized just what she thought was going on.  
And Wesley had just continued to look amused, thanking her and grabbing Riley's arm to drag him off in the direction of the bedrooms that his grandmother had indicated. Once they were both in the guest room, and Riley's temporary bedroom while he visited, Wesley shut the door and turned a smile on him.

"Nice lady."

"…Yeah." Riley grimaced. "I'm sorry she…assumed…"

Wesley raised a hand to stop the words that didn't seem to be coming anyways. "It's fine. I'll take the floor tonight."

"I can take the floor, you're the guest after all." At least this was slightly less ambiguous territory and Riley made the offer without really pausing to think about it.

"Nonsense. I'll take the floor." The tone left no room for argument and before long they were both in their arranged places. Wes on the floor amongst a bundle of blankets and Riley on the bed with considerably less in the way of linen.

Wesley was quiet, appearing to have drifted off only a few minutes after he had lain down and Riley envied his ability to do so. He couldn't stop fidgeting, couldn't stopping tossing in discomfort and too many thoughts plagued him. He wanted to reach down and nudge Wesley awake. Wanted to ask him so very many questions and nothing to do with demons.

Only a few more weeks and he would be heading off, becoming a tried and true military agent. It would all be about the job, focus and train and do the best he could because anything else could mean doing some serious damage. Certainly there wouldn't be any room for doubts or experimenting or figuring things out.

And with that line of thought he also couldn't stop thinking about Wes. Wes who wouldn't mind being propositioned but that had been while the man was drunk. Now he was clearly tired and sober and maybe still a little hungover. All Riley was likely to get was a disgusted look and if he really managed to piss Wes off, a split lip.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Worse part was, he couldn't figure out if the thoughts disgusted or aroused him more. Currently, he was going with aroused because that was certainly where his thoughts were leading him. Thoughts of Wesley hovering over him in throes of passion, of Wesley's dark hair wound through Riley's fingers while the man kneeled before him. But even having those thoughts... Wanting them so bad... It bothered that he couldn't be the straight-laced, all-American, good guy that he was supposed to be.

It bothered him more that he was such a coward about it. A soldier should not allow himself to be thwarted by something as pathetic as simple nerves. If he wanted it then he should just take the chance. And he was fairly certain that he wanted it.

Right, so all he had to do was reach over and nudge Wes awake. His hand started to creep across to the edge of the bed.

"Riley, why are you staring at me?"

Riley snapped his hand back, half falling back in surprise at the voice. Wesley's eyes were open and watching him, one eyebrow raised. Riley stared at him.

"...I thought you were asleep," he spoke almost accusingly.

"I was. But you know that feeling you get when someone's watching you?"

Riley sighed and nodded, trying not to feel like a fool that he'd been caught staring when he hadn't even realized he had been. "Sorry."

Wesley shook his head, offering a smile to Riley to show that it was okay. Just a smile wasn't going to work to make the tenseness that Riley could feel through his shoulders dissipate though. "Was something on your mind?" Wesley sounded more curious than anything, giving Riley the slight push of courage that he needed.

"Yeah. I was thinking..." Wesley waited as Riley stalled. "Well, the other day you said you wouldn't mind if I propositioned you... So...this is me. Propositioning you." He couldn't keep up the eye contact, not wanting to see whatever look came over Wesley, dropping his gaze to the bed covers.

Silence answered him, Wesley's deep even breathing and his own slightly faster, the only noises filling the room. Even as a minute dragged by, Riley couldn't force himself to look up and meet Wesley's eyes.

As the silence didn't seem to be ending, Riley was very nearly ready to speak up and take the words back. Another thing he could force himself to do. Besides, words like that could exactly be taken back so easily.

Just as he was starting to think that Wesley had gotten up and slipped out of the room without his noticing, the bed dipped next to him. A long boned hand snaked into his view, curling around his knee almost comfortingly. Riley couldn't take his eyes from it; found his breath had stopped still in his chest.

When Wesley made no other move, Riley realized it was going to be up to him to really start this. Wesley was giving him the option of backing out. At least he had the added confidence that Wesley hadn't pushed him away in disgust to help him out now.

Taking a breath, Riley let his eyes trail from the hand gripping lightly over his knee, up Wesley's arm and over his shoulder until he found himself staring into Wesley's openly expressive eyes. Stunningly blue when not hidden behind the glasses, which were set carefully on the floor.

Wesley was watching him with an amusement that somehow didn't feel embarrassing. A small smile turned his lips and Riley felt himself compelled to return it.

"After somebody propositions me," Wesley began, eyes creasing as his smile grew slightly, "they generally follow it up with a kiss."

Which couldn't be any more of a blatant invitation to Riley.

With a small hesitation, another thrill of nerves passing through him, Riley let himself lean forward. He'd been hoping that Wesley would take it as enough encouragement, but while the hand that was still curled over his knee tightened a little, Wesley seemed content to wait for Riley to go to him. Taking a breath, Riley did, closing his eyes. And sudden there were warm lips pressed to his, too dry and with a hesitation as they moved against his own that said maybe Wesley was a little nervous as well.

Which made Riley bolder, a little more at ease, and the kiss was easily deepened. Riley conceding to the push of Wesley's tongue and following it back to Wesley's mouth with his own. Exploring new territory and the rightness of it sang.

The hand at his knee started a slow trek up the outside of his thigh, firm pressure that had Riley shifting his hips and bringing his attention to the thankfully spacious sweat pants he wore that somehow still managed to feel tight now. Which also brought his attention to the fact that Wesley was only clad in boxers and a t-shirt. He let out a slight gasp into the kiss.

Wesley pulled back slowly, smiling at Riley as he did so. "Relax."

Riley shook his head, slight blush rising. "I know. I'm sorry. I just...never..."

Wesley was still smiling, that annoyingly amused and knowing smile still there as he stopped Riley's words with a squeeze of his hand to Riley's hip. "I know. And you won't tonight either. Not the way you're thinking."

Riley could only look at him in bemusement, tensing at Wesley's words because this was it, this was the part where Wesley punched him and walked away with some spat out insult. "I don't..." He broke off into a hiss of pleasure when Wesley's hand moved up just that last bit to hook fingers under the waistband of his sweats and stroke the skin underneath. Confusion was blossoming.

"That's not for first times with a stranger."

"Are you always this cryptic?" Riley didn't mean to snap but embarrassment was turning to indignation and if Wesley was pushing him away he wished the man would just be straightforward about it.

Wesley didn't seem fazed, the smile didn't falter. He pressed another kiss to Riley's unsuspecting lips before half falling - though Riley suspected he'd meant to slip gracefully - off the side of the bed. He aimed a sheepish grin up at Riley as he settled himself before Riley's knees and Riley looked down on him in bemusement. And more than a hint of arousal, the previous image of Wes' head bobbing his lap, Riley's fingers woven through that dark hair, coming back to Riley's mind.

A sharp gasp came from Riley at the mere touch of Wes' hands at his knees and Riley obeyed the slight pressure from them, shifting his legs apart so Wesley could move up between them. Fingers were in Riley's waistband again, brushing over sensitive skin and sending thrills racing along his spin. Wesley's head dipped and Riley just caught the hints of a pleased smile, before Wesley was nuzzling his cheek against the hardness that pressed against Riley's sweats.

"Jeezus, Wesley... I..." Words were harder than usual, Riley's hips pushing up and the temptation to raise his hands to the back of Wesley's head and force things along a little faster was forced aside.

Wesley looked up at him, smile bordering on a smirk as he arched a brow. "Now I know you don't want me to stop." The tone was laced with cocky self-assurance, Wesley seeming more at ease on his knees than any other time Riley had been with him.

"No," Riley answered simply.

It was obviously what Wesley had wanted, the fingers at Riley's waistband tugging the material down and exposing him for Wes to drive him wild.

Wesley was gone when he woke. The bundle of blankets that had been Wesley's bed had been neatly folded and left in a pile on the floor. For a moment, Riley sat in the bed, sheets rumpled around his waist, and stared at nothing. It didn't surprise him somehow to wake up alone. Anything else... He could already feel the uncertainties creeping up but they were stopped in their tracks when he noticed the folded sheet of paper sitting on top of the blankets. With a frown and a hint of hesitation, he slid off the edge of the bed and stepped across the room.

A quick glance around, as if Wesley could be watching him from some corner of the room, and Riley picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_I hope you don't mind, there was pen and paper on your desk, I decided to make use of it._

_I hope leaving like this doesn't make me some sort of bastard but there are places I have to be and goodbyes of this sort tend to be awkward._

Riley smiled slightly feeling the truth in that. Reading the letter was awkward enough, it may not have been the most dignified or brave of approaches but a letter was certainly easier for both of them to take. He ignored the brief fantasies that had said that Wesley would stay. Rational minds knew better.

_I said it last night but I'll say it here again. First times aren't for one night stands with strangers you met in alleys. They should be with someone you care about. I never got that, I'd like for you to. There are many uncertainties in life, maybe last night will have given you some direction, helped you find whatever you were seeking. At least helped you to make up your mind about some things._

The feel of Wesley, hot and heavy in his hand, had Riley closing his eyes. There was one thing he'd made his mind up about anyways.

_Just don't go seeking out trouble, the world you know about now should stay just that. Knowledge. Not experience. I wouldn't want you getting involved, or hurt, because of me. _

_You've helped me a great deal, saved my life even._

_Thank you. _

_W_

Riley set the letter aside, frown creasing a line between his brows. Wesley had wanted to give him direction. Riley's direction always had been and always would be to help the world as best he could. Protect people. He doubted that Wesley would be too pleased with him but Riley's mind had been made up since he saw that vampire hit the ground in dust. He strode to the desk and he grabbed up the phone, punching in a number by memory.

"Hey, Grahm," he greeted when the other line was answered. "Get Forest and meet me at the bar. You are not going to believe the story I have..."


End file.
